thomasdiecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Here are our rules, please read and follow them! General Rules These rules apply to EVERYTHING! *Give proof on info you put onto a page. *No vandalism. *No swearing (Even abbreviations and censoring). *No fan-fiction. *Do not edit unnessarily for badges. *Not a rule, put please create account if you want to edit. :) *No harassing users (ESPECIALLY admins on TTTE wikia or here). *If you are blocked on TTTE wikia, you will most likely be blocked here. Be aware admins will watch you! *Edit warring is not allowed! Doing so will result in a 3 month block. Profile Rules These rules apply to your profile/user page *Only upload videos if given approval from an admin. *No bashing another user/wikia. *Pictures must also be given approval (This does not apply to profile pictures, unless it is offensive). *Do NOT edit another users profile unless given approval from them. This rule does not apply to admins. Message Wall Rules These rules apply to yours and others message walls *No deleting threads/message unless given approval. This rule does not apply to admins. *Please use proper grammar, or try your best. *Feel free to delete threads you started on any wall (Be aware that an admin might ask you to not). *Don't forget, EVERYONE can read your messages. *Say more than "hi". *Don't talk to yourself, thats what blogs are for. Blog Rules These rules apply to blogging and blog commenting *All blogs must be at least 12 words. *Do not disable or renable comments on a blog. That's an admin's job. *No bashing another user/wikia. *Please say more than "hi" on a comment. Chat Rules These rules apply to the chatbox. *Follow the General rules. *Don't post random rubbish. *Stay on topic, or start a new one. *No bashing another user/wikia. *No creating new accounts to get around bans. If you do, both accounts will be handed infinte blocks. *Be aware, people with sir topham hatts next to their names are ChatMods or Admins. *If someone is breaking a rule in PM, notify a ChatMod/Admin right away. Please provide a screenshot for proof. Admin Rules *No blocking a user for no reason. *Review ALL edits. *Only if given approval from the head admin (horriblestar5æ) should you promote or block a user. *After blocking a troublesome user, all admins should use the following template on the block users talk page: ---- * If warning a user: admins must use these templates: Template:First Warning Thank you! 7 habits rule This is a very important rule from me, which all users on the wikia and the wikis that I'm a admin with must follow the 7 Habits. (You don't need to follow habit 3 put first things first and habit 7 sharpen the saw, as it's not nessasary to wikis.) * Habit 1: Be Proactive. Be nice to other Thomas fans on this wiki, even when no one is watching.Don't harass any users here. * Habit 2: Begin with the End In Mind. Make plans for the wiki or any article improvements. * Habit 4: Think win-win. Make all users happy, safe, and being leaders. Also don't make other users feel bad, as it would be a win lose situation. * Habit 5: seek first to understand, then to be understood. Listen to the user who's talking before you talk. * Habit 6: synergize! Work together when you are in a talk page finding improvements in the article or making the wikia better! ---- Thats it! If you break these habits, Diesel 11 or Horriblestar5æ might give you warnings, and breaking these 3 warning might result in these following blocks: Either breaking habit 1 and/or 4 results in a 3 week block. Breaking habit 2 results just a 2 week block. Breaking habit 5 results in a 1 week block. Breaking habit 6 results in a 5 day block. Category:Thomas Die Cast Wiki policies